


in exchange, a bride

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Series: Assorted Narnia Crossovers and AUs [19]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book: A Horse and His Boy, Calormen, Captivity, Dark, F/M, Forced Marriage, Murder-Suicide, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The escape from Tashbaan fails. Susan pays the price. (A three-sentence ficlet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	in exchange, a bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViaLethe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/gifts).



> Written 12/6/15 for [vialethe](http://vialethe.livejournal.com), in response to the prompt: [Narnia, Susan, _Oh, the queen of peace/ always does her best to please/ is it any use/ somebody's gotta lose_](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/150194.html?thread=4555442#t4555442).

Tashbaan is never fully dark, and so they are discovered before the _Splendour Hyaline_ is a bow-shot from the docks; the sea-chain (and how did they not notice its anchor-towers before?) is raised, and the threat of flaming arrows and a boarding action brings them back to shore. They could fight, could make a last stand and die free, but Susan talks Edmund down, reminds him that they cannot deprive Archenland of her only heir, and forgives him for what he perceives as a repeat of his old betrayal; reluctantly, he agrees, and a month later leaves Calormen in chains for mocking delivery to the North.

She marries Rabadash to buy her brother's life -- marries him, bears his touch and his children, smiles at his triumphs, comforts his griefs, and dies at his side -- and if she resents the price, if her submission is a lie, if hers is the hand that wields the poison to end both their lives in racking pains, no living man could say; Susan keeps her secrets unto death.


End file.
